


A Very Special Child

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean fantasizes about fathering a child with the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mother's Day 2009.

Sean's children are the most important thing in his life. Now that he doesn't live with them, the time he gets to spend with them is more precious to him. And even though he and Christine aren't together anymore, he'll always be grateful to her for the three daughters she gave him.

They change so quickly that he's always amazed when he sees his girls. Ally is quite the young lady now, looking so much like Chris did when they met. Bella is a miniature version of her mother. Lizzie, on the other hand, is pure Duke, looking so much like his mother that she could be Patty at that age. While Sean always believed male DNA dominated, when it comes to his own daughters, it's obvious that female DNA has prevailed.

He knows that childbirth is reserved for women in this universe, but Sean has appeared in so many science fiction and fantasy films that for a moment he allows himself to imagine a man one day experiencing that miracle. He'd love to have another child, a son this time, and smiles as he pictures this very special child, a beautiful boy with dark hair and big blue eyes.


End file.
